Un segundo de coraje no te hace valiente
by Rebeliz777
Summary: Mis motivos los conozco, mis necesidades son absurdas e indispensables que a la vez que me hacen sentir terrible y al mismo tiempo humanamente deseada. AU Faberry.


**Un segundo de coraje no te hace valiente**

El sordo golpe de la madera contra la pared y la punzada de dolor que se dispara en medio de mis piernas hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón me recuerdan que esto no es lo que pedí, de que esto no es lo que alguna vez deseé y con un dolor aún más fuerte me doy cuenta de que ya no lo quiero y que quizá nunca fue lo que quise.

Su respiración agitada en mi oído me disturba y su cuerpo sudoroso deslizándose sobre el mío me empalaga, y me pregunto si es que acaso estuve tan ciega hasta hace algunos días que no me di cuenta de que esta en realidad no es una situación de la cual deseo ser parte.

Pero la respuesta ya la sé, mis motivos los conozco, mis necesidades son absurdas e indispensables que a la vez que me hacen sentir terrible y al mismo tiempo humanamente deseada.

Clavo los ojos en el techo de la habitación donde un corazón rosado da color a este sucio lugar, donde un espejo refleja el cuerpo perfecto de Quinn haciéndome el amor. Puedo observar mi oscuro cabello esparcido en las almohadas mientras que mis manos aprietan los bordes de la madera con fuerza detrás de mi cabeza. Mis piernas totalmente abiertas, los talones de mis pies se aferran a los muslos de mi amante mientras que ella, en todo su esplendor continúa moviéndose encima de mí con toda fuerza y determinación.

Los músculos de su espalda, muslos y nalgas se contraen cada vez que empuja dentro de mí. Noto, aunque con un poco de lástima la manera en cómo se esfuerza por llevarme al abismo pero hoy no estoy dispuesta a ir con ella, hoy no la acompañaré, ni tampoco mañana y ya nunca.

La escucho murmurar una maldición en mi oído al mismo tiempo que observo como se da por vencida y sus movimientos se tornan casi salvajes, totalmente despreocupados e incontables.

Su respiración se torna más agitada que antes y la mía por extensión también lo hace, siento con más fuerza la punzada que me provocan sus movimientos y sé que en una semana aún la sentiré pero no digo nada, no la detengo, no la toco, ni la animo; simplemente la dejo terminar.

Con un aliviado suspiro se tensa sobre mí cuerpo y siento claramente el calor de su esencia brotar dentro de mí y derramarse por las sabanas.

Aparte de mojada me siento sucia, la necesidad de una ducha me emborracha y el deseo de cubrirme la cara es aún mayor pero no me muevo, no la miro, ni siquiera parpadeo.

Sin tan solo una palabra se retira de mí, se recuesta sobre su espalda en la cama y retoma el aliento mientras yo cierro las piernas sin apartar la vista del espejo colgando sobre nosotras.

La observo fijamente aunque ella no se ha tomado la molestia de brindarme una sola mirada. Se sienta en el filo de la cama y respira dos veces profundamente.

Por un momento deseo que se dé vuelta, que mi mire, que se asegure de que estoy bien pero no lo hace. Se pone de pie y busca rápidamente su ropa, se viste aún más rápido ya que no se ha quitado el sostén deportivo ni las medias y ahora se para frente al espejo para domar su salvaje cabello corto y seguramente para cerciorarse que no haya ninguna marca delatadora en lugares visibles.

Espero.

La escucho caminar hacia el buró y recoger sus llaves, celular y billetera, pero no me habla.

De repente el miedo me consume, la intranquilidad me aterra y la vulnerabilidad me debilita, ella me debilita, sus ojos lo hacen, esa manera en que me mira cada vez que espera un sí como respuesta, cada vez que me maneja como gana tiene, como _yo_ se lo he permitido.

"A qué hora te recojo mañana?" me pregunta y su voz es distante, vacía y su mirada esta fija en su celular mientras revisa algo con toda su atención.

Una breve ola de coraje me baña el cuerpo y mente y me cubro con una sábana.

"Voy a estar ocupada" le digo y esta vez si la observo, mis ojos están clavados en su divino rostro así que soy capaz de ver la manera en que su ceño se frunce y sus dedos se detienen para luego alzar la vista directo hacia mí.

Sus cejas se levantan en una pregunta silenciosa pero tan rápido como viene su asombro, se va.

"Qué vas a hacer?" su mirada regresa a su teléfono mientras que mi corazón se pone cómodo justo debajo de su botas de diseñador.

"Tengo un compromiso" miento y ella asiente con la cabeza, sus dedos tipiando incesablemente en su teléfono.

"A qué hora te recojo entonces? A qué hora te desocupas y en donde vas a estar?" tres preguntas al mismo tiempo y ninguna respuesta que darle, ninguna cierta por lo menos.

"No nos vamos a ver mañana" le digo ya más claramente y tomando una bocanada de aire ella asiente la cabeza y guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón de tela negro.

"Yo no tengo problema con eso" me dice alzando los hombros mientras desliza los brazos por su chaqueta de cuero blanco.

Es increíblemente hermosa.

Acaso eso es lo que primero que vi? Es su rostro el que me embrujo y me convirtió en su esclava sexual? Es su belleza la que me impidió salir de esta relación por tanto tiempo? Es su belleza lo suficientemente grande como para cegar mi razón?

No.

Son sus manos, sus labios, su rubio cabello que brilla ante mis ojos. Sus ojos claros que tienden a mirarme con sigilo, con cuidado, con lujuria para luego convertirse en puertas a otro mundo y su voz, su suave y dulce voz que llama mi nombre en aquellas ocasiones que duerme plácidamente con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Es toda ella, la amo en su totalidad. En forma y pensamiento, la amo cuando no está aquí y cuando no escucho su voz, la amo cuando me mira y la amo cuando no lo hace. La amo mientras hacemos el amor e incluso cuando me da las espaldas al vestirse y alejarse de mí. La amo cuando no me llama y la amo más cuando lo hace y me dice que quiere verme. La amé ayer y la sigo amando hoy y estoy segura de que mañana o en un mes la amaré con la misma intensidad pero todo acaba hoy en esta habitación.

"Alguna vez pensaste…" me detengo en seco y ella se acerca a la cama para sentarse en el filo mientras mis manos aprietan la sabana contra mi pecho y me alejo de su alcance para sentarme al borde del colchón.

"En qué, preciosa?" me pregunta y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa pícara y tentadora. No puedo caer, no voy a caer de nuevo.

"Alguna vez pensaste en mí en algo más que tu amante?" su rostro no demuestra asombro, su sonrisa permanece en sus labios y sé que ha estado esperando que esas palabras caigan de mis labios.

"Es que acaso eres algo más?" una ceja se eleva en su frente, retándome a llevarle la contraria o a quedarme callada por completo.

Trago saliva para aliviar el dolor que aprieta mi garganta. Claro que no soy nada más, nada más que un juguete sexual, nada más que una manera de aliviar sus necesidades y el conocimiento me duele. El corazón se me parte en mis pedazos pero no hablo y ella se levanta de la cama para caminar directo a la peinadora para arreglar su ya perfecto cabello.

"Yo no te prometí nada, yo no te dije que dejaría a mi esposa o que abandonaría a mis hijos por ti" lo dice con tan poco sentimiento que siento las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas en menos de un segundo.

Como puede ser tan despiadada?

"O recuérdame si lo hice" puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mi rostro y aunque sé que puede ver mis lágrimas no hace nada para tranquilizarme o hacerme sentir mejor.

Niego con un movimiento lento de mi cabeza y ella suspira.

"Tampoco te prometí amor, ni te di falsas esperanzas"

"Te equivocas" la interrumpo y alzo la vista, "qué crees que me dabas cada vez que me metías a la cama?"

"Sexo" sus ojos, su lenguaje corporal y su actitud me están llamando 'tonta' y el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad se esparce por mí ser como veneno imparable y viaja con la velocidad de la luz.

"Y nada más, así que evitemos las lágrimas, evitemos las escenas y los malos ratos. Tú sabías muy bien que yo soy casada y aun así me abriste las piernas muy gustosa. Si no sabías jugar con fuego para que acercarte a las llamas?" sus ojos no se apartan de los míos y puedo ver lo sincera que está siendo conmigo.

"Yo amo a mi esposa, amo a mis hijos y eso no es ningún secreto. No quieres verme más? Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso."

Se queda mirándome por tres espantosos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación del motel.

No sé qué tiempo paso, no sé si fueron minutos u horas pero en algún momento caí de rodillas y lloré, aún estoy llorando y el dolor parece extenderse en lugar de desaparecer.

Ella tiene la razón, siempre la tuvo.

Sé que tendré que salir de aquí, sé que no voy a volver a verla, pero también estoy consciente de lo fácil que sería caer nuevamente en sus brazos si me lo pidiese. Por el momento lo único que quiero es llorar y eso es justamente lo que hago.

….

_Siendo sincera no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió esto, pero salió! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquito :)_

_Que tengan un lindo día lovelies! _


End file.
